Black Balloon
by Eternal Setsuna Meioh
Summary: This is a story about King Endymion after the attack on Crystal Tokyo by the black moon kingdom. It is set to the song of Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls


Black Balloon  
  
By: Eternal Setsuna Meioh  
  
E-mail: eternal_guardian_of_time_setsuna@yahoo.com  
  
Disclamer: I do not own the song or Sailor Moon. The song is property of Goo Goo Dolls. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
A/N : This story about King Endymion after Crystal Tokyo is attacked. This is mainly his own thoughts and feeling about everything going on. In the begining of the story Endymion is a little delusional. If there is anything at all that seems confusing please let me know. With this story I own a VERY VERY VERY VERY big thank you to my editor Betty. THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!!!   
  
He pulled back, grasping at consciousness as the attack around him strengthened wiping out the entire crystalline city. The survivors were few and far between, with himself, the senshi, Neo-Queen Serenity, his unconscious queen and Chibiusa, his baby girl as the only human survivors, if you could call them that. Black images swirled before him as he struggled to regain consciousness.  
Clutching tightly to a black sphere in the image of a kitty's face and holding a sparkling key to her heart, his daughter's small body lifted into the sky, flying away from him searching for help. He continued his struggle towards consciousness believing he finally found it, his spirit separated from his body, he hurried to his queen who lay asleep encased in crystal. His body along with those of the senshi lay cold and immobile outside of the queen's chamber. A deep heart filled sigh escaped his lips as he realized that he had barely escaped the same fate as that of his beloved.   
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
  
He was unable to touch her as she lay beneath her crystal coffin lost to him. His only hope was that somehow inside that crystal enclosure she still lived, and that he would find a way to save her.   
She was the one who had the power to save them all yet here she lay inanimate. He too lay fallen as he tried futilely to claw his way back to reality unable to move. He desperately tried to reach out his tightly clenched gloved hand to grasp at his powers to remedy the situation he found himself in, but realized he was unable to do anything to help to save the situation of their land.  
  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees  
  
His beautiful wife, his one true love was all he could see. He wondered to himself what he could possibly have done to be so deserving of a woman who would do anything to save the world, including giving up her life more times then he cared to remember. Images spun dizzyingly around him as he gazed at the face he loved so dearly. His spirit began to dwindle and scatter as he lost hope more with every moment she lay there in front of him. There was nothing he could do to help save his beloved. In a manner of speaking, she was the mother of the earth, who had saved it from all the pains and troubles it had encountered along its tumultuous destiny.   
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb  
  
  
Afraid of her own vulnerability she refused to leave to leave the safety of the palace. Yet it was her concern and love for mankind that left her in this position now after leaving the palace had caused this dreaded accident to occur. His whole world had changed and people around him continued to fall at an even more drastic rate after she had fallen. Yet he could not care about them with his beloved downed. All the eternal senshi had fallen, as did he, after she had gone. Yet still something was keeping them alive after they had fallen to the power of the darkness. He knew in the depths of his soul that this was the love of his life and even from the grave she would reach out to help them. He knew too that it was her love for them that kept them all alive. It seemed that Neo-Queen Serenity could hear the prayers of all the lost souls of the senshi and that of his own soul and somehow kept hope alive for all of them.  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
Though his disembodied spirit could look down on all that was happening around him he was helpless to change the course of events. His ghostly eyes continued to scan the fallen body of his beloved as his mind continued to drift through all the thoughts that had been dragged up by the slaughter taken out upon the crystalline city that they both had created.  
They had lived in peace for the few years before the world had drastically changed, raising them to the roles of King and Queen. She had always been able to know the deepest secrets of his soul without the two of them ever speaking a word. She knew about the lies he told her and always knew he could not hide the truth from her. Of all the loves she had truly had in her heart, her love for her family and friends, her love for the world, it was her passionate love for him that held them together now. He was the only other soul who truly knew her and her potential. The secrets that had been hidden from her no longer mattered. Only the survival of all she held dear was important now.   
  
You know the lies they always told you   
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
  
An immense darkness engulfed everything in sight swallowing all the light of day. Yet he found even in darkness he could still see everything that surrounded them locked in their prison.  
  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room  
  
Their world had changed after her presence had abandoned it. The wings of the angel senshi were now lifeless as they had all fallen in their attempt to save their queen. Now he was the only one left and was forced to watch, as her form grew cold, yet the glow that emanated from her still gave him hope.  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
Time held them prisoner and they could not afford another loss. Shadows from their past moved in the darkness bringing a ray of hope. He moved in his ghostly form disappearing from the ever-constant vigil near his queen to embrace the form of his daughter and the people she brought to aid them. The past form of his beloved now stood before him carrying with her all the power, and their hopes to win this battle.   
  
And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall  
  
The world would change again by the power that was carried in the heart of this young woman. If it was not for the power that she alone contained with in her the world would have fallen many times before. She truly was an angel in her form and her power. Descending from heaven to aid this world as all the other angels fell to assist her.  
His eyes glanced over his queen in her past form as the eyes of all the senshi looked on in amazement. King Endymion must now face them all and explain everything, as his queen lay in the palace cold and silent.  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
He had to be strong for his daughter, for his queen and for himself. He looked up at the warriors and saw the years flash before him, as he saw his past self also. The winged senshi fell in around him as they grew closer and closer to the palace. He lead them all into the palace, to their true home, a home that he had made with his beloved.  
  
All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over   
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go and lead you home and  
  
Although he himself was still lost to this world as his spirit looked on to himself and his beloved as their past selves now full of life took on the battle. He did all this so that his dearest would once more rise and greet the sunlight with that glowing smile upon her face.   
This selfless act was not to go on unrewarded he found out as his own angel wings wrapped about him and before him his queen stood smiling. Her eyes were aglow with happiness as her white-feathered wings opened behind her. Running to her lover she embraced him and passionately pressed her lips against his. Their wings closed around each other hiding them from the view of the rising angel senshi.  
  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me  
  
A/N : Since you are here and reading this would you be so kind as to leave a review in the box below? Thanks for reading! One other note: I purposely changed Neo-Queen Serenity's wings. My reason I felt like it.  



End file.
